


Doors Are For People With No Imagination.

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Pokemon No Go [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BROT3, Blanche is Carlos-ish, Blanche is agender, Candela has no chill, Candela is Undyne-ish, Candela is gay, Eh just my though, Gen, I learned xe/xem pronouns for this, I love diversity, I love him, I'm Weird, I'm proud, I'm weird I'm queer and this fanfic is now here, Spark calls everyone bro even if they're not male-alligned, Spark has no chill, Spark is Kevin-ish, Spark is pansexual, Spark is transgender (ftm), What isn't worth it for fanfic bro, Worth It, he's a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one AM. Blanche is waiting for the usual sounds of Candela scrambling up xir house for the millionth time, chucking xem a Red Bull and yelling "SUCKWAD GOT A FREAKING GYM WE'RE GONNA GO BEAT HIS BUTT!" before jumping out and dragging xem on an entertaining adventure before crashing into xem and making xem carry her into xir house and laying her on xir couch.<br/>It didn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors Are For People With No Imagination.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



> Prompt: Person B of your Brotp crawls into Person A ’s room, via window whenever the heck they want, sometimes to take them on 1am adventures to Denny’s or something. Now person A tries to do this, but they aren’t as experienced with it and end up falling on their face a few times before Person B notices them and helps them up. Now Person. B keeps a rope ladder inside their room and drops it down whenever Person A doesn’t want to use the door. Why don’t they just use the door anyway?  
> Credit: brotpsmattertoo.tumblr.com (Give them some love!)

The night was still and silent. The wind brushed the leaves gently, and the small light Blanche kept by xir bed lit up the room just enough for xem to see the pages of the book before xem. Xe felt like xe had read the same phrases a million time. Xe probably had. There were no new ideas about xir research popping up, and the late-night adventures of Candela were not helping at all. Xe just wanted sleep and a moment to think through everything.  
There was no such chance. In a moment, the loud thunk of footsteps began, the scratching of something on the side not helping at all with xir desire to simply rest. Xe expected the quick footsteps and crashing, and xe moved to open the window quickly. Xe threw it open, and dodged out of the way of Candela.  
At least, xe would have, if she had been there. Instead, there was only panting and "Oh, dang it! Dang it!" filling the air instead of "BLANCHE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" as xe expected.  
Nothing was helping. Xe sighed, and looked out the window. Spark was clinging onto the side of his house, panting for air, and staring downwards.  
"Blanche! Bro! Hey! It's me, Sparkster!" Sparks cried out. "I... uh.. I heard that Candela does this, so I wanted to try! I've got something to show y-OH NO!" Spark's hands slipped, and he fell down, landing on the ground five feet away.  
"Spark! You imbecile!" Blanche exclaimed before jumping up, ducking down the staircase, and out to Blanche's side. Xir first reaction was to check for a pulse. Spark sat up, and grinned.  
"That was awesome! Let's do it aga--"  
"What's the idiot doing here?! I'm trying to drag this nerd out for frosties so that way xe pays! Gods!" Candela grimaced as she walked up and crossed her arms.  
"O-Oh. Hi, Candela," Spark stammered. "You look great today."  
"Tonight, dumbo. Come on. You're paying, Blankface."  
"What did I do to deserve friends like these...?" Blanche mumbled, smacking xir face with a hand. "I regret this already."  
"I'm getting two for every minute I'm waiting on you!"  
"H-hey, I want one t--"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, ask Nerd for it, Electric."


End file.
